Under the red sky
by K. Zambanini
Summary: Yoite x Miharu. Resta pouco tempo para Yoite, que esta vivendo na casa de Kumohira-sensei, então Miharu decide leva-lo para passear.


Under the red sky. Capitulo único. Yoite x Miharu. Yaoi. Nabari no Ou. Ateção: Nabari no Ou não me pertence ~

Primeira tentativa de romance que eu faço, não ousei me arriscar a fazer mais do que um capitulo. Espero que gostem 3

* * *

De repente eu tinha que sair com o Yoite, não agüentava mais vê-lo esperar por sua própria morte tão calmamente na casa do sensei. Sua saúde estava pior a cada dia. Coloquei algum dinheiro na carteira, troquei a roupa do uniforme por outra qualquer, avisei que estava saindo e me dirigi até a casa do Kumohira-sensei, quando parei na entrada era possível ouvir o rangido causado pela cadeira de balanço e Yoite tossindo. Respirei fundo e entrei com uma cara indiferente como de costume, ou pelo menos era minha cara de costume há algum tempo atrás.

Lá estava ele, um garoto alto e muito magro, se balançando calmamente enquanto fazia um cachecol, ainda era estranho pra mim vê-lo sem as luvas e a boina mas eu sabia que ele as colocaria para sair. Seu cabelo preto e escorrido estava ficando maior do que o usual, provavelmente devido ao fato de que era o Yukimi que os cortava e ele não se deu ao trabalho de ir visitar o Yoite apesar de estar mandando os remédios. Nós sabíamos que estava sendo difícil para o Yukimi também por isso ninguém o julgava.

- Que tal sairmos para algum lugar Yoite?

- Tudo bem. – Um pouco depois ele já tinha ido se arrumar e voltado com as luvas e a boina. Entre a gente era sempre assim, poucas palavras, mas nos entendíamos muito bem.

Fomos caminhando, na direção da estação de trem, tinha passado pouco do almoço e o sol ainda estava forte. Perguntei para onde ele queria ir, se queria ir a igreja que eu o tinha encontrado algumas semanas atrás ou quem sabe procurar o Yukimi. Ele topou a primeira opção. Pegamos o trem, caminhamos um pouco até chegarmos á igreja.

A igreja estava vazia, o sol entrava pelas vidraças coloridas, sentamos em um dos bancos do fundo e passamos alguns minutos em silencio como já era normal.

- Você mudou muito dês de que nos conhecemos. – Apesar de estar falando comigo ele olhava pro banco da frente.

- Você também mudou, queria que tivesse tempo para mudar mais. Tem certeza que não quer que eu use o shinrabanshou, você poderia nunca ter se tornado usuário do kira... – ele me contou, dessa vez olhando pra mim.

- A única coisa preciosa que tive na vida, foi o laço que estabeleci com você, com Yukimi e com os outros. Estou disposto a pagar o preço para não perder esse laço.

- Mas... – Nesse momento minha voz sumiu, Yoite apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e sussurrou "Miharu" num tom quase inaudível que para mim teve o mesmo efeito do que se ele tivesse me mandado ficar quieto. Eu coloquei a mão sobre a dele, talvez tenha apertado um pouco por estar aflito, não me lembro. Ele levantou a cabeça e me beijou.

Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas na hora aquilo pareceu mais do que natural para mim. Eu me preocupava tanto com ele, gostava tanto da presença dele, gostava dele. Era como se já namorássemos a muito tempo. Nos beijamos e eu encostei a testa na dele, ele já estava ficando febril, mas nada demais. Perguntei se estava tudo bem e ele respondeu que sim, saímos da igreja de mãos dadas e caminhamos lentamente pela cidade, as primeiras luzes já estavam acesas. De vez em quando ele ficava cansado então sentávamos em algum banco, nos encostávamos um no outro e sorriamos, tudo parecia perfeito, éramos tão iguais.

Durante a viagem de volta do trem era possível ver o por do sol avermelhado pela janela, estávamos sentados um de frente para o outro até ele puxar minha mão para que sentasse ao lado dele. Ele segurou uma das minhas mãos com força, pegou sua boina e pos na minha cabeça acompanhada por um selinho. Ainda com o rosto perto sussurou que prescisava de água e pediu para eu ver se encontrava algum carrinho vendendo.

Comprei a água e voltei, tudo que vi foi um pó brilhante saindo pela janela e se espalhando pelo céu vermelho, a roupa dele se encontrava caída sobre o assento, num dos bolsos do casaco ele visivem um pedaço de papel. Um bilhete.

Você foi a coisa mais importante para mim Miharu. Obrigado.


End file.
